Workaholic
by K4no
Summary: The office always was a no-no. Unfortunately, Souji can be very persuasive.
**I was thinking of rewriting the most recent chapter of Beneficial, for multiple reasons. If you were curious as to what I was working on, it was this and that.**

 **Hope you enjoy. As usual, there is sex in this story.**

* * *

"How goes the organizing?"

"Not bad. How's the busy work?"

"Necessary."

Souji smiled at Naoto as she signed another page of what she was reading, the margins decorated with small sketches of what her mind pictured to go along with her detailed notes. "I'll have to take care of this later."

"Hm. Want me to file it?"

"Here. Thank you."

Souji labeled the paper appropriately, slipping it into the folder that held the other related data. This went into the small filing cabinet, sorted alphabetically to make searching easier. "Maybe it's time for a break?"

"Mm. Maybe. In a bit."

Naoto stood up from her desk and headed over to the whiteboard hanging on one of the walls, picking up a marker and noting down an address and a short "tomorrow". Souji watched her carefully for a moment before closing the cabinet and walking over.

She found no reason to complain when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her snugly against his chest. One of her hands held his as she put down the marker, melding into the embrace as he kissed her hair. "Is now a good time?"

"I'm considering it."

"Well, allow me to make my case."

His free hand drifted along her stomach, drawing a breath out of her as she felt his fingers through her shirt. "Souji…"

"Mhm."

His disengaged his hand from hers and gently pulled her tie, leaving it as a simple cloth draped around her neck. The same hand swiftly traveled down her shirt, leaving a trail of undone buttons. She tried not to buckle against him when his hand dipped between her legs, stifling her panting as she felt something against her bum. "Oh, y-you're…"

"Mmhm."

He captured her lips when she tried to turn, grabbing her hips and lifting her onto the cabinet. She shook her shirt off her shoulders, leaving it simply hanging on her arms as she braced them against the solid material. Souji trailed kisses down her neck as she tried to unbutton his shirt, her fingers fumbling when he pulled back to pull her pants off. He worked with her then, pulling the straps of her bra and leaving them hanging off her shoulder as she raised her leg to pull her panties down.

He went for her collarbone, encouraged by her hand on the back of his head and her voice coming out in a breathy whisper. "Don't tease me…"

When his finger leisurely made its way down, she tried not to squirm for attention. However, when he finally slipped a finger inside, it was hard not to fall apart right then. She leaned her head back, a low moan escaping her as he slowly moved his finger, almost inquisitively to check if she was feeling it. Souji hummed before kissing her again, tasting her tongue and toying with it as she whined needily. When he released her, she gave him a thoroughly dazed look as he murmured, "You've been tense for the past couple days."

"I-I've been quite busy, you know…"

"Yeah. Mind if I try to fix that?"

"You do that."

Her eyes fluttered shut, letting Souji do his work until her mind jolted back to attention.

This was bad. This was the epitome of not good.

If Naoto let this escalate, Souji would be able to seduce her in her own sanctuary; her own office, dammit. And a Shirogane doesn't go down without a fight.

Understandably, Souji was confused when she pressed her hand to his chest and appealed to him breathlessly. "Wait...wait-wait-wait."

She accidentally gasped when Souji paused, only to thumb her breast a moment later. She gave him a look and bumped her forehead against his to tame him. "We are _not_ going to do this next to all my files."

He blinked and looked at the stacks upon stacks of folders near them, accentuated by the filing cabinet not two feet away. "Hmm…"

"We shouldn't even be doing this in this very room- this is my _office_ , Souji-kun."

"Mm. It would seem we're in quite the pickle."

"I suppose so..."

He carefully lowered her to the floor and pulled her bra straps back onto her shoulders. She quietly slipped her shirt back on and was just about to button it when he started cleaning off her desk. Papers were placed in folders, folders were tucked away, and Souji threw his jacket over the desk chair before sitting in it comfortably. She was still quietly watching him when he rolled up his sleeves and held his arms out to her with a slight smirk.

"Why don't we try it like this, then?"

"...Hmph." She strode over to him and sat just above his lap, sighing as he kissed her chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her hand slid down his chest to undo his belt, carefully unzipping his trousers as she nosed his jaw. "I'll show you."

Her palm slowly stroked his length as she settled on his lap, kissing him deeply as she shook her shirt off again. "What it's like to be teased incessantly."

"Lead on."

His smirk was annoying, so she devoted herself to wiping the stupid look off his face. Placing him at her entrance, she took his face in her hands and kissed him again, slowly lowering herself onto him. She braced her feet on the axles of the chair as he let out a small groan; evidently, the wait had been a bit much for him, too. Naoto wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him getting even harder than he already was, committing her mind to finishing what she started. "O-oh, God…"

Finally, she managed to fit the rest of him inside her, tightening her hold on him as she bit her lip and suppressed a moan.

It felt...really good to be doing this. Somehow, something about having sex in the one room she specifically said they weren't going to made it that much more exciting. Oh, this was not good.

"You are such a pervert."

Souji focused just enough to flash that cocky smirk at her again. "I'm sorry, who's on top here?"

"I am. Pervert."

"Your logic is a little…"

"Shut up."

She rolled her hips against his and relished the low groan that came from both of them. She found herself getting used to the slightly odd position, leisurely rising and sinking back onto him. Leaning back just enough to entwine their hands, she tried the move again, eyes fluttering shut and a shuddering sigh flowing out of her as the chair groaned in protest. Souji pulled her close enough to trap their hands between them, drawing a line of kisses along her jaw. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he managed to bite her earlobe, squeezing him both with her arms and her insides. His soft grunt let her know that he felt it, hands sliding down her hips and onto her ass as she tried to keep a consistent rhythm. "You have to keep them there?"

"Among other places...sure."

Naoto gingerly rested her hands on the arms of the chair, awkwardly trying to adjust her position as Souji kept her balanced with a steady hand on her back. "Maybe we should try something else."

"M-maybe."

He smiled at that and helped her off the chair, lifting her onto her desk and drifting his hands across her thighs. His fingers dipped just a bit closer to her inner thigh, forcing her to take a deep breath as she felt him test how wet she was again. "A-...ah…"

"Not satisfied, hm..?"

His voice was husky, further arousing her as his hands slowly stroked her skin. She let his hands travel up her sides, resting just below her breasts. When he stopped, she smirked slightly, locking her legs behind his back and pulling him forward with a quick yank. "Whoa- oh."

He found his arousal just barely brushing against her core again. She kept one of her hands braced on the desk and used her other to take it in her palm, stroking it gently with her thumb and enjoying his sharp intake of breath. "Not satisfied, hm?"

"Touché."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed into her again, burying himself deep inside her as they both choked out a soft groan. Her hands found his chest and swiftly undid the rest of his shirt buttons, mapping out his muscles with her palms and exposing his chest to the air. He simply smiled, amused and aroused by her touch. Pulling out slightly, he pushed in again, leaning down to kiss her softly, lovingly. Naoto balled her hands against his chest as she angled her head to deepen the kiss, accepting his tongue as it slipped past her lips and played with hers.

As she distracted herself with the kiss, she felt him fall into a rhythm down below. Her mind was losing focus, the room disappearing as Souji parted from her and kissed her throat. With a weak cry, she fell back from him and rested her elbows on the desk, legs locked securely behind Souji's back as he leaned over her and held her head to his. He slowed down, grinding their hips together hard and forcing a sharp gasp out of Naoto. She both loved and hated when he took his time; the former for the slow burn of pleasure, and the latter because of just how close it drove her to the edge without letting her finish. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Come on, Souji…"

He met her eyes as she dug her heel into his back, managing a strained smile as he murmured a simple, "Yeah…"

They kissed again, desperately this time when they felt the end fast approaching. When the tension building in Naoto's body snapped, she squeezed her eyes shut and curled her body against his, her mind being dashed by the euphoric feeling embracing her as she climaxed. She must have tightened around him when she did, because she felt his choked groan rather than heard it, that incredibly hot sensation spreading through her stomach again when he filled her with a final thrust. They both sat there for a few moments, letting their mind refocus as they panted quietly to themselves. Souji managed to recover first, carefully brushing some hair off her face and kissing her forehead softly. She blinked slowly as he pulled away, pulling a handkerchief out of his discarded jacket and cleaning himself off. After pulling his pants back up, he smiled kindly at her and carefully reached between her legs, gently wiping the liquid dribbling out as she pulled her shirt back on. "Er...sorry."

She chuckled softly at that, kissing his cheek and smiling brightly when he met her eyes again. "I wonder if we should worry that I have to take the pill almost every other day."

"I-it's not that often, is it?"

He chuckled sheepishly and kissed her forehead again, pulling her shirt off to fix her bra before slipping it back over her shoulders. Instead of answering the question, she simply sighed and smiled again, looking around her office and swinging her legs slightly. "It would seem we ended up doing it here, too."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She looked at Souji and kissed his hand when he started fixing her tie. "I do feel much more relaxed."

"Well, that's good. Mission accomplished."

He finished fixing the tie, offering a small grin as she hopped off the desk and pulled her panties back up, her pants following soon after. She noticed his look, pulling him down to bump her forehead to his affectionately. "Perhaps we should get back to work."

"Sure."

* * *

 **I was struck by inspiration, so I finished this before it wore off. Let me know what you think?**


End file.
